ze_cookie_crewfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Midnight
Luna Midnight Luna Midnight is the youngest of the Midnight family and the youngest out of everybody but doesn't act like it, she is a Princess but if you where to say that to her, she would beat you up; It is up for debate if she is a punk or not but the creators just call her 'bada$$'. Just before joining Cookie Crew her hair was longer, but while in a fight with Damon, just over half of it was lost, but the vampire girl didn't really care. Luna had a bit of a heard life after being separated from her brother and mother, her dad left her alone in a big city with a man she hated at age 4, she was then treated as the ultimate outcast at school, which she quieted at age 10 when she wanted to look for her older brother to do so had to find a portal. After finding said portal she meet Alissa and then went on her way. While lost in a snowy place she meet Pepper, who at the time didn't know a world away from the snowy place where he lived, the deal was that he help them through the icy land and then they went their own ways, this changed however when the boy saved the wolfs life as she was about to fall and die in a ice cabin. Luna then allowed him to come with her and Lola saying something about always needing a guy who can tell which star is which. Later on after Rainy Hedgehog joined (not in cookie crew nor is Lola) the gang met Dominic, he had been spying on them for quite some time and the first mention of him was when they first met Rainy who said "Do the 4 of you need anything?" after they had found him he reviled that the vampires dad sent him to spy on them and if needed attack. Luna gave the boy two options to pay them back for following them 1. was to let her turn him into a vampire- at the time she had been blood deprived and was becoming a bit weak, the other was to join them for the fact that he had connections to their dad that may help them. After finally finding her older brother the man who parted them in the first place struck again sending Luna, Dominic and Pepper to Alissa who let them stay with her to get over how lonely she was at the time. Outfits: Throught out the comic you may find that we have difftrent outfits. Luna is mostly seen in shorts, trainer like boots, short sleeved shirt and a purple belt that is loosely looped around her waist (her tail keeps it up) Her formal outfit admittingly resembles that of one of the boys but with a small purple skirt that she only wears because a law that was made by Cassie "all females must wear a skirt of some form to look fancy" it took a lot for the wolf to not kill her that day. Issue two Luna was in her elder brothers body and him in her's and Zeke amazingly was able to not mess up her epic look- but yes he did change it slightly like everybody else did. It wasn't much of a change but the right part of her fringe had a bit more bounce, her hair itself was down and the uniform was a bit messy. Basic Name: Luna Surname: Midnight middle: N/A nickname(s): Midnight, Princess, Blondy age: 11 D.O.B: April 16 2002 Animal: Wolf fur: ivory Hair: dirty blond Eyes: purple Power/talent: Vampireness, bada$$ness relationship: N/A Sibling: Zeke 'n Caelum Nicknames *Lissa- Pinky *Cassie- Ginger *Jade- Seadrin Wannabe *Zeke- Stupid *Pepper- Mumble *Ivie- Fashion Feak *Ziggie- Crazy *Jason- Pink Eye *Dominic- Dragon Boi *James- Stalker Dude *Caelum- Bro Trivia Stuff *Even if she is the youngest she is not only tall for her age but also doesn't act like a preteen *As much as she would never admit it she does love her older brother Zeke- but that doesn't stop her from insulting him 5 times a day *It has been proven that when she is happy, it creeps everybody out. **However, everybody is to scared to make her...not happy for the fact she will go 'Luna' on their a$$es *It does look like Luna has a thick layer of Mascara but she doesn't, it is unknown what it really is. Luna school.png Luna formal.png Logo Luna.png